


Coge mi tarjeta

by randomfandoms7



Series: Primer beso (fix-it) [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e02 The Blind Banker, First Kiss, Fix-It, Kissing, M/M, TBB, Traducción
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 09:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20189767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandoms7/pseuds/randomfandoms7
Summary: Una historia del primer beso que pasa durante el episodio 2: “El banquero ciego” de la primera temporada. La autora publicó la historia el 01/08/2019, en el 9º aniversario del día que emitieron por primera vez el capítulo.Un fic y una colaboración con cómic entre CarmillaCarmine y Thinkanddoodle.Sherlock seguía pidiéndole salir a John mediante discretas sugerencias. Sin embargo, John no era capaz de captar una indirecta obvia ni aunque le diera en la cara.





	Coge mi tarjeta

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CarmillaCarmine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmillaCarmine/gifts).
  * A translation of [Take My Card](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20070541) by [CarmillaCarmine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmillaCarmine/pseuds/CarmillaCarmine). 

> Otra pieza de la serie Primer Beso que tendrá fics para todos los episodios de la serie y maravillosos comics para acompañar.

-Coge mi tarjeta-, dijo Sherlock despreocupadamente después de que John se hubiera quejado de su discusión con la caja autoservicio. Volvió a casa con un aspecto adorablemente malhumorado y eso derritió algo dentro de Sherlock.

John aceptó la oferta de la tarjeta ya que era muy susceptible a las sugerencias de Sherlock. Había sido inflexible sobre aceptar el dinero de Mycroft para espiar a Sherlock pero había tomado la oportunidad de perseguir a un asesino sin dudar.

Justo ahora Sherlock necesitaba a John a su lado para resolver el caso de un asesino que era capaz de escalar las paredes de los edificios. Sin embargo, John había anunciado que tenía una cita.

Con otra persona.

Según John una cita era: “donde dos personas que se gustan salen y se divierten.” Entonces era completamente ilógico por qué John no saldría con Sherlock cuando se negó abiertamente a hacerlo cuando se lo pidió. Aparentemente, John no era capaz de captar una indirecta obvia ni aunque le diera en la cara.

No existía otra manera de asegurarse de que John estuviera ahí cuando Sherlock necesitara su ayuda para desmantelar la organización china de contrabando que plantando una pequeña sugerencia.

Sherlock se había convertido en un experto en sabotear las citas de John de las formas más inventivas después de que la línea “Estoy enfermo, necesito mi médico” hubiera dejado de funcionar después de la tercera vez. Parecía haber algo acerca del número tres…

Muchas veces antes, la propensión de John a las sugerencias había resultado muy afortunada y esta vez no fue excepción. Todo lo que le llevó a Sherlock fue agitar bajo su nariz un panfleto con la francamente ridícula idea para una cita y John quedó atrapado como pez en un gancho.

Después de que John pidiera las entradas para él y su **cita**, Sherlock tuvo que volver a llamar y pedir una tercera entrada bajo el nombre de Sherlock Holmes. Pagó con su tarjeta, justo como John había hecho, y el juego empezó. Estaba perfilándose para convertirse en una cita con mucha gente pero una cita de todas maneras: con expectativas criminalmente cargadas y emocionantes para colmo de ello. Sherlock sonrió para sí mismo; hasta ahora todo iba de acuerdo al plan. Necesitaba que John le guardara las espaldas y todo iría bien. Simplemente necesitaba a John.

Cuando Sherlock apareció en el circo John pareció un poco molesto, pero lo superaría, siempre lo hacía.

El show era bastante impresionante. Incluso **Sarah** lo estaba disfrutando. El nivel de habilidad de los artistas solo confirmó las sospechas anteriores de Sherlock de su involucración con los asesinatos. Se coló en los camerinos para investigar. Ahí, encontró una lata de pintura que tenía que haber sido usada para marcar los números conectados con las muertes de las víctimas. A pesar de la habilidad de Sherlock con movimientos silenciosos y ágiles, lo descubrieron rápidamente. El momento en que John vio que Sherlock estaba en peligro, reaccionó, saltando de cabeza a un charco de peligro. Simplemente así, el médico estaba de vuelta en modo resolución de casos, probando que el plan de Sherlock había funcionado.

Consiguieron llegar a casa ilesos. Sherlock procedió a intentar descifrar el código que había sido usado para marcar los lugares conectados con las víctimas, mientras que John, para completa frustración de Sherlock, entretenía a su invitada.

Para cuando Sherlock descubrió lo que significaba el código por el uso práctico de un mapa de la A a la Z, John había sido secuestrado. Las prioridades de Sherlock cambiaron inmediatamente de resolver el caso a salvar a John Watson. Con el corazón en la garganta y los músculos preparados para la acción, Sherlock actuó rápidamente. Encontró a John atado a una silla y sangrando en una serie de túneles subterráneos.

_John estaba en peligro_.

-¡No soy Sherlock Holmes!- gritó John, la frustración superando al temor por su vida. John estaba en peligro y era culpa de Sherlock. Había empezado con John aceptando la tarjeta de crédito de Sherlock, la cual todavía estaba en su cartera y se le indicó que era de Sherlock Holmes. El dolor en el pecho de Sherlock urgió a su corazón a bombear sangre más rápidamente, haciéndole actuar más rápido.

-¡No te creo!- la general Shan, la líder de la compañía de circo criminal, tuvo las agallas de gritarle a John.

-Deberías hacerlo ¿sabes?-. Sherlock escogió ese momento para revelar su presencia. –Sherlock Holmes no es para nada como él-. Continuó, acercándose con sigilo, usando la oscuridad de los túneles de ventaja. – ¿Cómo me describirías, John?- El audible suspiro de alivio de John fue clara indicación de su confianza en que Sherlock tendría éxito en salvarle. – ¿Ingenioso? ¿Dinámico? ¿Enigmático?

-¿Tarde?- ese era John Watson, el descaro saliendo de su boca incluso mientras mirando al peligro a la cara.

Sherlock siguió hablando, silenciosamente acercándose a su destino. Mientras tanto, encontró un trozo de tubería y, cuando le atacaron, recibió al matón con ella. Era una sombra en la oscuridad moviéndose rápidamente y permaneciendo fuera de vista. La intensa emoción dentro de él, una guía clara de quién era su prioridad.

La cita de John estaba atada a una silla, en frente de un acto clásico chino de escapismo del cual no estaba entrenada para escapar antes de que la ballesta le disparara en el pecho. El saco de arena ya había sido roto y la arena estaba cayendo, bajando la bola de peso suspendida hacia el balde.

Similarmente a Sara, John estaba atado a una silla con cuerda pero estaba lejos de permanecer quieto. No, no su John. Incluso atado actuaba, moviéndose con la silla para cambiar la trayectoria de la flecha que habría matado a Sarah. La acción heroica resultó en la silla de John inclinándose al suelo.

Sherlock incapacitó a uno de los matones de Chan que había intentado asfixiarle con un trozo largo de tela y corrió directamente hacia John, todavía atado en el suelo. Su corazón golpeándole, pero el alivio porque John estuviera finalmente a salvo era palpable.

-¿Estás bien?- Sherlock no escondió su preocupación mientras se acercaba.

-¡Sherlock!- dijo John severamente pero con claro alivio en su voz, respondiendo indirectamente la pregunta.

-¿Qué tal estuvo eso para una cita?- Sherlock sonrió, arrodillándose al lado de su amigo. –Salimos y nos divertimos ¿Tú te has divertido también?- Sherlock le dio la vuelta a las palabras que John le había dicho antes, la alegría goteando de su tono a pesar de las casi experiencias mortales de la noche.

-¡Gilipollas!- le reprendió de buen humor John.

-¡¿John?!- Sherlock oyó la voz de Sarah vagamente como ruido de fondo por encima de la ruidosa vibración en su cuerpo. Sintió que el estrés por la vida de John siendo amenazada dejaba su cuerpo para dar paso a otro tipo de avalancha. Estaba encantado de que John estuviera a salvo, de que John estuviera con él, de que estuviera a su alcance. Sherlock todavía estaba arrodillado al lado de John, quien estaba tumbado sobre su lado, todavía atado a la silla. No sería capaz de moverse hasta que Sherlock le desatara. Había encontrado ese pensamiento extrañamente fascinante. Sin embargo, el momento podría ser un poco no bueno.

Sherlock se estiró hacia detrás de la silla para soltar los nudos. Su cara acabó estando meros centímetros de la de John, tan cerca que sintió la respiración de John sobre su mejilla. El cuerpo de Sherlock respondió mientras una ola cálida le atravesaba y se asentaba en su abdomen. Su corazón aumentó el ritmo, de una manera no diferente a cómo había reaccionado previamente al peligro y…la emoción.

No por primera vez ese día, Sherlock se arriesgó. Cerró los ojos y con indecisión tocó con sus labios los labios de John. Secos, aun así suaves; la boca de John Watson le prendió fuego a sus adentros. Había cometido un error.

Ahora que sabía el sabor de los labios de John, no podría estar permanecer lejos durante mucho tiempo. Necesitaba probarlos de nuevo. Sherlock se apartó pero no abrió los ojos por miedo de soltar el momento que podría no volver nunca. Las ataduras de las muñecas de John se soltaron en la mano de Sherlock mientras esperaba por el comentario regañón de John por lo que acababa de hacer. En su lugar, sintió la palma de John en su nuca un momento antes de que los labios de John estuvieran unidos a los suyos de nuevo. John trató sus labios como si fueran un melocotón para ser saboreado, suavemente dándole besos con la boca abierta, haciendo que Sherlock se derritiera bajo sus atenciones.

Sherlock inhaló agudamente, despertando del estado como de ensoñación. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, encontrándose con la mirada de John.

No habían dicho ni una palabra, pero los ojos expresivos de John eran suaves, tolerantes…excitados.

Sherlock puso boca arriba la silla donde las piernas de John estaban todavía atadas y soltó las cuerdas antes de sentarse a horcajadas sobre John. Se metió de cabeza de vuelta en la sensación más asombrosa de sentir los labios de John sobre los suyos. La lengua de John en su boca y las manos de John en su pelo. Había soñado con un momento como este durante tanto tiempo que ahora se sentía surrealista. Con suerte, para John no era simplemente la adrenalina hablando sino sentimientos reales que tuviera hacia Sherlock. La mismísima idea de que el calor que Sherlock sentía por John fuera correspondido hizo que el cuerpo de Sherlock se apretara con más fuerza sobre el de John.

Su beso demandante fue irrespetuosamente interrumpido por una voz femenina gritando.

-¡John!- la indignación de Sarah retumbó por las paredes del túnel. Sherlock decidió ignorarla pero ella siguió gritando el nombre de John, moviéndose con fuerza en la silla a la que todavía estaba atada.

-¡Cállate!- gritaron al unísono John y Sherlock. Sherlock sintió su enfado con ella por romper el momento que estaba compartiendo con John. Había tiempo de ayudarla, ya no estaba en peligro. Sin embargo, corrían peligro de quemar el mundo si no acababan si no terminaban el beso que habían empezado.

Sherlock miró la expresión de John y como era de esperar, vio una expresión penetrante que decía que el médico no dejaría a Sarah sufrir atada más tiempo del que era necesario. Con un resoplido de exasperación, Sherlock fue hasta ella para desatar a la mujer. John cogió sus manos y le masajeó las muñecas donde estuvieron las ataduras. Los celos se encendieron en Sherlock pero sabía lo que John estaba haciendo, estaba siendo el doctor Watson. Le pidió disculpas, varias veces de hecho, y ella pareció calmarse, asintiendo con comprensión.

Con los labios hinchados de morrease como un adolescente, Sherlock le mandó un mensaje a Lestrade. Sarah caminó detrás de ellos mientras salían de los túneles para encontrarse con la policía fuera. Resopló por lo bajo, algo sobre cómo debería haberlo sabido por la forma en la que John hablaba sobre Sherlock todo el tiempo.

Después de explicarle a Lestrade el giro surrealista que tomó el caso, los dejaron ir, pero obligados a prometer a rellenar el papeleo al día siguiente.

John se desprendió de Sarah, quien pareció menos sorprendida por el beso de lo que había estado por el acto inicial del circo. Fue difícil de admitir para Sherlock, incluso para sí mismo, pero la mujer había sido bastante observadora durante el curso del caso y fuera de ello. Las cosas que tuvo que decir sobre el enamoramiento de John por Sherlock, hizo que John se pusiera de varios tonos de rojo.

La mano de John en la de Sherlock era cálida, fuerte y segura mientras caminaron hacia su casa en el 221B de la calle Baker.


End file.
